paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder's Wonderful Life Part 2: Careful what you wish for
For those of you just joining us here is a recap Ryder's Wonderful Life Ryder seems to be on a downward spiral and has everyone worried. When Saint hears the prayers of the pups and Katie he sends a friend to help Ryder gets a intervention (Ryder drove his ATV to the bridge and hoped off) Ryder: I can't believe I blew up at the pups like that I know it was a accident. Maybe they be better with out me (He is about to climb on to the railing when he heard a sound) Spector: Whoaaaaa look out (lands in a snow back and shakes the snow off and walks to Ryder) Ryder: Spector what are you doing here and why do you have fur your a ghost (Gets off of railing) Spector: I have fur what you talking about (Spector looks at some ice to see his reflection then turns to Ryder) Spector: That cool but that's besides the point the bigger question is why are you thinking of jumping of the bridge. Ryder: I just feel like everyone will be better off with out me in fact I wish I was never born (Spector looks shocked) Spector: I don't think you mean that Ryder: I do I wish I never been born Spector: -Sighs- Ok then have it your way (Tackles Ryder into a snow bank causing snow flakes to cover the screen then clears reviling the same scenery) Ryder: Why you do that (gets up) Spector: Ryder this is your wish you were never born Ryder: No it can't be your messing with me nothing looks different (looks around and sees Rubble and walks over to him Spector following) Rubble: What do you want this is my home leave Ryder: Rubble it's me Ryder don't you remember (Rubble growls causing Ryder and Spector to step back) Ryder: I see you got the pups to join in this little joke very funny Rubble: I said get out (Rubble barks and runs at them forcing Ryder and Spector to get on the ATV and drive all the way to the ice cream shop) Ryder: What was up with Rubble why did he not recognized me Spector: I told you when you wish you never been born and it came true you are just a stranger here (Spector looks Ryder in the eyes) Spector: If you keep acting like that they will think your crazy What is Happening here? Ryder: So what happen to Rubble Spector: Well since you were never born the Paw Patrol was never created and with no Paw patrol he never met the others so he kept rooming till he found a spot he likes and all that time living on his own made him a tough pup that will not let anyone near his home. Ryder: What about the other pups, Alex and Katie Spector: -Sighed- you will see head to Mr. Porter's (Ryder drives the ATV to Mr. Porter's) Spector: There is Alex (Spector points to Alex wearing a punk outfit) Ryder: what happen to Alex Spector: Since he wanted to be like you Ryder with no Paw Patrol Alex had no one to be his hero and turned into a punk. As for Chase and Skye here they come (Chase and Skye arrive in their vehicles and hop off of them) Skye: Ok Alex You need to stop causing trouble Alex: I don't think so (starts running causing Chase to bark and use his net) Chase: You are not escaping this time Alex (Sky uses her helicopter to hook the net and carry Alex away as Chase made his way to his truck exhausted and followed Skye) Ryder: Well Chase and Skye seem to be doing fine Spector: Not really with no Paw Patrol Chase and Skye met by luck helping someone so they teamed up to keep Adventure Bay safe. However with just the two of them they are always working with out a break and are always exhausted and the gear they are using is old and can not be maintained Ryder: What about the others (Spector points to a circus tent and they both enter and see a spotted clown wiping out and the sound of laughter ringing in their ears) Spector: Marshall left Adventure Bay and due to his clumsiness he was force to be a clown and been laughed at a lot because he felt like he could not do anything right where he is. As for Zuma well lets head to Jake's Mountain (Ryder heads to Jake's Mountain) Ryder: So what happen to him Spector: Well Zuma use to live with Captain Turbot and his cousin but after awhile he just could not handle being around them and now lives up here on the mountain snowboarding every day and during the summer spends most of his time in the water practicing for compactions as such he never played and interacted with other pups now he considers any fun a waste of time and because of that it also affected two other pups. Ryder: What do you mean Spector: Well best if you see for yourself head to playground (Ryder drives to the playground and sees two pups one a golden retriever working on something and the other a mixed breed that could use a good bath) Spector: Theirs Rocky with no Paw Patrol and the fact he is always dirty no one wanted to adopt him. He eventually met Solar and he decided to help him out as his assistant since he showed some concern for him they try everyday to come up with ways to improve Adventure Bay but no luck (They listen to their conversation) Rocky: Solar will this work Solar: Of course it will work then we will be heroes (Pushes a button as Ryder walks up to them) Ryder: Nice job (Solar and Rocky turn in surprise at hearing a voice a bit tense and realized it was not her and relaxed smiling at the complement) Solar: Thanks with this invention soon everyone will have a robotic maid to clean their homes Rocky: It is made from recycled parts (The invention then starts to smoke and crackle before it explodes covering them in smoke. Jut then another golden retriever ran up looking not to pleased) Gold: Hey can't a pup enjoy some quiet time (Gold walks up as Solar and Rocky whimper) Solar: Hi sis Rocky: Hello Gold Gold: Don't you hi me pups you know this always happens why don't you two give up none of your recent inventions has worked and now look your both a mess come with me your both getting a bath otherwise you get no supper (Gold walks away with Solar and rocky following) Ryder: What up with her Spector: Like I said Zuma's life affected two pups one being Gold with no Paw Patrol means she never got rescued by Zuma who was the reason she slowly became nicer to everyone from that selfless act instead she managed a bit with difficulty to save herself but without a paw to help she kept being arrogant and she is one of the meanest pups around Ryder: but what about Solar and Rocky Spector: Solar's life was affected as well since Gold never became nicer she is more gruff with her brother and like Rocky who she tolerates also fear her since they know she dose not ask twice. Ryder: I never knew (Ryder stares after them then looked at Spector who meets his gaze) Spector: Are you not curious about Katie Ryder: What don't tell me something happened to her Spector: Best see for yourself (They get on the ATV and ride towards Katie's) Next Category:Christmas Specials